Pablo
by Kawaii Kabu
Summary: Ino and Deidara hated the Fact that Pablo, their hair stylist, made them look alike another member of the opposite sex. [crack]


Story: Pablo

Author: Kawaii Kyuubi-chan

Chapter: 1

A/N: this fic was inspired by a super-hyper-fangirl msn conversation with my friend… to bad that when she started writing her version… mine was done! –Evil-

WARNING!: CRACK FIC!!!

KK-chan: Me no owning Naruto.

Gaara: Even Naruto doesn't own Naruto.

Hinata: That's because I OWN NARUTO!!! –Hugging Naruto plushy- MINE!!!

KK-chan/Gaara: o.O

KK-chan: hmm… that's not such a bad idea… BWAHAHAA

Gaara: You've gone and done it now Hinata… she's going to tell Sasori to make me into a puppet or something so she can 'own' me.

KK-chan: I was actually going to get Gaara, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Naruto and Kyuubi plushy… but I like your idea better! BWAAHAHAH

* * *

//Akatsuki lair//

Deidara woke up in the morning with all three of his mouths smiling. Strange, yes… but its Deidara here. Today was the day he got to go to get his hair done by Pablo, his Mexican hair stylist. Tobi appeared out of nowhere.

"Why is Deidara-senpai so happy? Did Tobi do something good?!" A vein popped out on Deidara's forehead. _Good boy this. Good boy that. Tobi STFU!!_ Choosing to ignore the (adorable) annoying hyper-active member of the Akatsuki, Deidara walked to the lounge where everyone, even the mysterious leader was watching Punk'd.

"Guess what everybody!" Tobi yelled. "Deidara-senpai is in a happy mood because Tobi is a good boy!"

"I thought Deidara hated Tobi?" Kisame whispered to Itachi.

"He does… we all do… only Zetsu can stand him." With all the attention on him, Deidara decided to tell the other why he was so very happy.

"I go for my hair treatment today. That's why I'm happy, not because of 'Tobi is a good boy' over there… UN" The room went silent. Leader spoke.

"Good God! Why man! Why?! Only chicks do that! Even Itachi and Hidan don't see hair stylists… and they have the second girliest hair here!" Itachi and Hidan glared at Leader for a few seconds… before turning their attention to the floor… Was there something they were hiding?

"Well. I'm going now! Un!" and Deidara skipped down the hallway, telling the memorial of Sasori 'Good-bye Sasori-no-danna! Yeah' when he left, the leader turned to Itachi and Hidan.

"You guys don't have hair stylists… right?"

"No!" they both answered quickly… maybe too quickly.

//Ino's house//

Yamanaka Ino was busy sorting out the pictures of her and Shikamaru of their date last night. The sand bitch wasn't around at the time so there was no rabid Temari jumping out at Shikamaru when he kissed her good night. It seemed everyone had paired up; her and Shika, Hinata and Gaara, TenTen and Neji, Rock Lee and Gai-sensei (X3) Sakura and Naruto… but enough about them other guys!

"And he asked me out today too!" she squealed. "OMG!!! What will I wear!? My hair looks horrible! I'm calling Pablo!"

"Ino honey be quiet by princess, your mother and I are tired from our last mission." Inochi yelled through the door.

"OK Daddy! But I need money to see Pablo… and for a new dress." Inochi's platinum card was slid under the door, Ino's eyes turned as sparkly as stars.

"Thank you daddy!" she said pulling on her training outfit. She'd make an emergency stop at Pablo's shop right after training, and then look for the new dress.

x-o-x-o-x

//Pablo's Salon//

Pablo looked at his schedule book. Oh no! His two customers Ino and Deidara had both made appointments. ON THE SAME DAY! And they were both seated in the waiting room this very second. He sent out his assistant to call in Deidara.

"Ah, hello mister Deidara. How are you today?"

"I'm really good, so after you do my hair, I'd like my nails done again my Tara-chan again. This one chipped, un."

"Si, si, of course. I will inform her immediately, but you may have to wait some time."

"Fine by me, I have the whole day off anyway… yeah"

"What would you like today mister Deidara?"

"The usual Pablo, and call me Deidara, mister Deidara is my dad, un." Pablo said nothing and began to say the Hail Mary repeatedly in his head as he done Deidara's hair.

//30 minutes later//

Deidara walked out of Pablo's hairdressing room, it looked somewhat neater and girlier than before, and sat beside the kunochi he is often mistaken for.

"Like, OMG! Paris Hilton is out of jail! We should kill her!" This caught Deidara; he (along with me) hates Paris Hilton with a passion.

"I'll so help you! But Pablo just did my hair. I don't want it ruined, un." Ino looked up from her magazine to see herself in a black cloak with red stripes on it.

"I'm… talking to me…"

"I'm Deidara, the pyromaniac, I suggest we blow her up, yeah!"

"Did you say Pablo does your hair?"

"Yes, but you really should've told me you name, hmph, so rude yeah."

"Ino. But Pablo gave you MY hairstyle! He cut my hair like a guys!" Ino began to cry crocodile tears… seconds later, Deidara joined her.

"NOOO!!! I have hair like a chick! UN!"

Pablo tried to escape but wasn't as quiet as ninjas. Ino pinned him to a wall using shuriken. Then she and Deidara pulled out all sorts of weapons and tortured poor Pablo.

"Okay… we've tortured him… now what do we do, un?" Deidara asked, after pulling off the last hair on Pablo's head with his hand.

"We burn him!" Ino yelled, striking a villainous pose and laughing madly. Deidara rolled his eyes. "Then I will have my ultimate revenge on Temari!"

"Who un?"

"No one… now go blow him up me point 2!"

"I'm older, you're me point 2! YEAH!"

"I was introduced to the story first. So you're me point 2! NOW LET'S BLOW HIM UP!!!" Sulking Deidara made a couple of his special clay bugs attach themselves to Pablo who was currently begging for mercy.

"No please no! I'll never do hair again! Please don't blow me up!"

"You should've thought about making me look like a boy! Thank God my hair was already done and I was just waiting for a manicure." Ino replied.

"We should exit the room Ino; the bugs will explode in a few seconds, un."

As predicted, seconds later Pablo the Mexican hairstylist's life had been ended by two pissed off identical looking blondes with explosive clay bugs. He never even got to tell Raul; his boyfriend, how much he loved him. What a crying shame. Ino and Deidara confidently exited Pablo's Salon with their heads in the air. After they parted ways they realized.

_Pablo was dead. No one else was qualified enough to do their hair!_

Fin.

* * *

KK-chan: I have nothing against Mexicans or Gays or Hairstylists or Gay Mexican Hairstylists…

Gaara: there wasn't much GaaHina in there

Hinata: at least we got mention Gaara-kun…

Itachi: Review or die… by me!!!

KK-chan: Psycho Itachi! –Glomps- KYAAA!!!


End file.
